Three's A Crowd
by matash21
Summary: After three years together life takes a bumpy road as Willow begins to get addicted to magic. Upon her rehabilitation her life crosses paths with a woman who is about to change her perspective on life as she becomes reckless and untrustworthy. As Willow gets close to her new-found friend how long will it take for her to push Tara away indefinitely?
1. Newfound Hope

**Chapter 1**

I met the love of my life three years ago, although she didn't know it yet…

I gazed into her emerald eyes from across the room and I was transfixed. Time stood still as I was in awe of her radiant beauty. Frozen. But she didn't take a second look at me – I mean, why would she? I was the invisible one who you bumped into in the corridor but didn't really notice; the one who sat in the back of the classroom taking constant notes and never taking questions. She had no reason to notice me, well; that was until the morning that I saved her life

* * *

><p>You see, it started like any other morning: I woke up, brushed my teeth, showered, ate breakfast and then headed to class. It was on my way to class, as I crossed the road that separated my dorm block from the rest of campus when I crossed paths with the emerald eyed, fiery haired Goddess. She bumped into me, however; to her I was not invisible and she turned to look at me, her eyes lingering upon mine, and that was when everything seemed to run in slow motion…<p>

I look at her - admiring her – wh en a loud, deep horn honks. I glance to my right and see a large sixteen wheeler hurtling towards us. I instinctively grab the girls hand and yank it in my direction – causing her to ram into me, thus; causing her to inevitably fall on top of me as we both topple onto the pavement behind. She lets out a loud, confused squeal as she peers around in bewilderment. As the eighteen wheeler speeds past, her eyes turn white and her face goes pale. She continues to lay on me for a while, shock overtaking her body and mind as she begins to tremble.

"Hey," I utter in a whisper, trying to bring the redhead from her own mind.

She turns to me but stares through me vacantly.

"H-Hello?" I ask again in a hushed tome, yet somehow more abrupt.

My calls seem to register as her vacant eyes begin to flicker with life and make contact with mine.

"Huh, sorry?" She responds, confused and shaken up.

"Ar-Are y-you o-o-okay?" I stammer, my shy personality making a dreaded debut.

"Because of you," she states matter-of-factly. "Thanks," she adds appreciatively.

"No-No pr-problem," I manage to stutter back.

She looks down at me pinned to the by her body and slowly gets to her feet, offering me a hand up. "Sorry," she mutters apologetically.

I accept her apologetic hand and clamber to my feet bushing off the dirt from my pants and shirt.

She peers at me, her head cocked to the side. "You're bleeding," she announces guiltily.

I look at her in confusion and then turn my attention to my elbow where there is a slight throbbing, blood oozing from a deep graze.

"Let me help you with that," the redhead insists taking hold of my arm and examining the wound closer. "I mean, it's the least I could do for the person who just prevented me from becoming human road-kill," she announces diverting her attention from my elbow back to meet my eyes. Her green eyes - chasms of pure mystery as they embrace my soul whilst she looks deeply into mine.

"Really, it's the least I could do for the person who just saved my life. I need to do something to show you I am truly grateful of that you did," The redhead babbles softly, stroking my arm. "Oh, and by the way, I'm Willow," She utters offering a smile along with her name.

"T-Tara," I stutter back with a half nervous smile, sweeping my hair behind my ear.

"Well, Tara, let me help you clean up that cut." Willow demands softly, her eyes bearing down into mine.

"I-It's j-j-just a s-sc-scratch," I lie knowing it is a little more than 'just a scratch'. "T-T-Thanks a-anyway."

"I'm not taking no for an answer," Willow retorts with stubborn eyes. "I've got a first aid kit back at my dorm so that I can clean it up properly for you," she states looking back at the wound, gravel and dirt mixing with the blood.

"B-B-But –" I whimper.

"Not taking no for an answer," she insists as she takes my hand in her own, coaxing me back into the direction of my building.

We walk silently hand in hand until we are stood outside a large dorm building. My building…

"Y-You live here?" I ask, confused by the fact I had not seen her hanging around the building before, and I would have noticed a Goddess of such stature and admired her silently from afar.

"Yeah, I was in Jefferson but since the fire I didn't want to live there anymore, so close to where people died –" Willow murmurs, her eyes full of sadness and the tone of her voice full of sorrow.

I remember back to last week when a mysterious fire started in the Jefferson building, five people died and half the building was condemned. Lessons were cancelled for two days and a massive remembrance memorial was held in their commemoration. "I-I'm s-s-sorry," I stutter nervously, embarrassed by my nerves I look sheepishly down at my feet.

"You live here too?" Willow asks looking at me, changing the subject as we enter the building.

"Y-Yes," I announce. "215," I add.

"Well, one request if you please. Please don't have loud sex… the ceilings are very thin," she chuckles trying to hide a teasing grin. "Or, bettering that, inform me before you have company round so I can either go out or get some earplugs."

My face flushes in embarrassment, both at how open Willow is on the subject and the fact that she thinks that I am straight. "Y-You didn't hear last night, did you?" I tease.

I see the look on her face as she looks completely taken back by my response. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so crude. I'll shut up now," she says gesturing zipping her lips.

A smile creeps on my face and I look at her completely in awe of her presence. I can't help but crack a small giggle.

"You were kidding, weren't you?" she confronts me with a teasing disappointed shake of the head.

We enter a hallway identically to my own and Willow gets a key out of her pocket.

"We're here," She announces as we stand outside room 115. _Well, hello neighbour. _

I stand in the entrance to Willow's room as she places the key in the lock before pushing it open. Inside, a room identical to my own, a small quaint room with a kitchen area off to the right, however; instead of my solo double bed there are two single beds in its place.

"Home sweet home," Willow states as she ushers me in.

I enter the room and cautiously peer around, intrigued, yet slightly jealous of Willow's mystery roommate. Willow enters and walks over to the kitchen, reaching into a cupboard she pulls out a small green bag with a white cross on it.

"Take a seat on my bed and I'll be with you in a minute," Willow announces professionally.

I peer carefully at the two beds, both of which are very different from each other. One has cushions and many cuddly animals neatly placed upon it, whilst the other seems empty and lifeless in comparison. I sit on the bed with the cushions and cuddly animals, which reflects Willow's bubbly personality.

Willow peers around at me and smiles. "Good choice," she utters as she walks over to me, green bag in hand.

I can feel my breath get heavy as I feel her close beside me as she takes a seat.

I unexpectedly jump as she grabs hold of my arm to examine my elbow.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Willow states sympathetically.

"S-S-Sorry," I reply staring down at my lap, beginning to tremble at her touch.

"Hey, you don't have to worry, I don't bite – usually…" Willow says smirking as she strokes my upper arm.

I reluctantly pull my arm away – afraid to let this feeling get the better of me.

"Sorry, am I hurting you?" Willow asks, solemnness in her eyes as I peer into them.

"N-No, sorry," I mutter moving my arms back to Willow's touch.

Willow gazes at me thoughtfully; her eyebrows furrowed together as though trying to work me out. She shrugs her shoulders and her face lifts. "No big," she replies.

I gulp suddenly, feeling my hands sweat and my cheeks flush, overwhelmed with emotion. "So –" I cough hoarsely clearing my throat. "S-So, who's your roommate?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Buffy," Willow replies with a smile. "She's my best friend. We both went to Sunnydale High School, you probably heard about it on the news a while back –" she adds looking over at the other bed.

"Oh," I say trying to seem cool. "Th-The g-g-gunman a-attack?" I ask peering quizzically at Willow.

"Well, actually it wasn't exactly a gunman. It was a boy called Johnathan. He was one of the unpopular kids in school who virtually had no friends and mainly kept to himself. One day he just couldn't take it anymore, so he climbed to the top of the school and tried to kill himself with a rifle.

"Wh-What h-happened?" I ask intrigued.

"He fired one shot but his hands were trembling so much that he missed. The whole school panicked and we were evacuated from the premises, everyone screaming - all except one.

"B-Buffy S-Summers –"

"Exactly! My best friend ran off to apprehend the gunman. When she found Johnathan he had the rifle pointed at his head. After an hour she convinced him that his life was worth living, then; the police arrested him for bringing a deadly weapon to school and was later admitted to the psychiatric section of a hospital. That day, Buffy was a real life super hero," Willow rejoinders.

"W-Wow - " I whisper speechlessly.

"How about you, you got a roommate?" Willow asks taking an antiseptic strip out of its sterile packet and placing it onto my wound.

"N – Ow," I whimper, pulling my arm instinctively away from the strip as it stings painfully upon my open wound.

"Sorry," Willow articulates apologetically. "I need to clean it out, otherwise it may get infected, wouldn't want something so beautiful to get infected and gross now, would I?" she continues holding the strip already absorbed with blood.

_What did she say? Did she just call me beautiful?_ I ask myself as I avoid eye contact with the redhead, however; I reluctantly pose my elbow back close to her.

She takes the wipe to my skin and I close my eyes as it makes contact, grimacing from the pain. She continues to wipe away the dirt and the gravel with the strip; I bite my lip in an attempt to stop myself from whimpering aloud.

The pain subsides slightly but my eyes remain closed as she takes the strip away. I feel Willow press a large bandage on my arm and she wraps it around, tying it neatly. Next I feel a pressure on the bandage and I open my eyes and peer down in intrigue, there; on my bandaged elbow are Willow soft, perfect lips. I catch her eyes with mine and instantaneously the sting of my wound subsides completely. I feel my breath become laboured as she edges closer to me, her face inches from mine. She leans in and brushes my lips with her own. I close my eyes.

"Thank you for saving my life," she states trying to figure out my response from her actions.

I gulp heavily and open my eyes slowly, confused_. 'Is she gay? Was it just a kiss to say thank you?' _I look at her, unsure as how to read into it. I knit my eyebrows together trying to work it out.

Willow sees the look on my face and leans in, kissing me again, although this time more passionately, as though answering my question. She leans back and takes my hands in hers.

"Okay -?" She asks looking at me genuinely, asking me whether that was fine by me.

"Oh yes," I whisper breathlessly.

I catch the smile form on Willow's face. "Good, because I want to take you out," she demands looking honourably into my eyes.

I look back dumbfounded but nod my head. "I-I-I'd l-l-love to," I reply giddy in what feels like love.

* * *

><p><em>On that day I truly came to believe in love at first sight. Not only had I saved her life that day, but she continued to save mine too…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AC: Thank you Government Patsy for the BETA <strong>

**So, what did you guys think? It a mellow chapter compared to what I have planned for my future chapters.**  
><strong>So, are you interested in what happens in the future? Stayed tuned and watch this space!<strong>


	2. Bad Beginnings

**Previously on Three's a crowd…**

_I catch the smile form on Willow's face. "Good, because I want to take you out," she demands looking honourably into my eyes. _

_I look back dumbfounded but nod my head. "I-I-I'd l-l-love to," I reply giddy in what feels like love. _

_On that day I truly came to believe in love at first sight. Not only had I saved her life that day, but she continued to save mine too…_

* * *

><p>Three Years Later…<p>

I sit fighting consciousness. Both my eyes nearly swollen shut, trending a deep purple. The taste of metallic on my tongue as my split lip continues to bleed after an hour. My nose is broken as it spills blood down my face and into my mouth. My arms are bound behind my back with plastic ties, my wrists red and raw as I tried to get free. I breathe deeply, but convulse in agony as my broken ribs buckle. I can feel the bruises begin to form on my skin after what feels like ten rounds with Muhammad Ali. I peer around the dimly lit room I can only refer to as a dungeon. A small room, possible a basement, cold, damp and the only light coming from a dim bulb on the ceiling, flickering ominously. This is the place I will die.

I guess in order to tell you the story of how I got into this situation I have to go back to when it all started…

* * *

><p><strong>Three Months Ago…<strong>

I stare at Willow, disbelief and disgust in my eyes. "Willow, you're using too much magic!" I utter abruptly, anger pent up inside me. "What do you want me to do, just sit back and keep my mouth shut?"

"Well, that'd be a good start!" Willow spits back spitefully.

"If I didn't love you so damn much, I would!" I argue back defensively, taking off walking out the front door to our house.

* * *

><p>I walk for what feels like miles, my body aching as well as my heart. Willow, the love of my life, my everything, has started to be consumed by the darkness of magic. I can feel her slipping away from me, every spell slipping further and further away, soon out of reach. I feel the anger bubbling up inside of me again, remembering the last three years of our life together and everything we built up together, compromised because she can't see past the magic. I wipe my eyes and breathe in deeply, my body convulsing as the mild autumn air catches my lungs. I turn back around and head back to the house, afraid that I could carry on walking forever.<p>

I stand outside our house. We only moved in a couple of months ago after we were granted a mortgage – back in July. We had both finished college and decided it was the ideal time to get a home together, envisioning our lives together forever. In the moment, you never really think about the things that can go so wrong, you just see how happy you are in the moment and think that is your life from then on. We were wrong. I was wrong. Sure, I still love Willow more than anything else in this universe, but she just needs to see that magic can't solve all of life qualms.

You see, we were both introduced to magic during college, and although the Wicca group was more about bake sales and spiritual energy, Willow and I studied hard and practiced, eventually gaining experience. At first we were on level pegging's, but after a while Willow grew more advanced, eager to learn more, and now – she's gone too far.

I place my key into the lock and turn it, twisting the door knob and opening the door. I take a lasting breath of fresh air and enter, closing the door behind me.

"Tara?" I hear Willow calling out from the kitchen. I choose to ignore her.

"Tara?" I hear again, this time venturing closer.

Through the dining room Willow walks up to me. I can see from her eyes that she has been crying and she folds her arms around me, placing a kiss on my hair.

I stand livid, unsure how to react or process everything. She gets the hint and takes a step back. I peer up at her catching her eyes with my own. "W-We need to t-t-talk."

I lead the way into the sitting room and I sit down on the couch, Willow sits next to me. She takes my hand within hers and I meet her eyes, blue on green.

"I'm sorry, baby," Willow exclaims threatening to spill over with tears.

"I know you used that spell on me," I utter looking directly at her, eyebrows furrowed.

"Tara, I'm sorry. I didn't – "

"Don't, just…don't!" I shout back shaking my head. "There's nothing you can say."

"Tara, I didn't mean to –"

"To what!?" I yell back, more angry then I realised. "Violate my mind like that?" I look away from her. "How could you, Willow?" I ask glaring back at her, parts of me hating her. "How could you, after everything we have been through together?"

"Violate you? I-I-I didn't mean anything like that. I-I-I-I just wanted us not to fight anymore," she responds trying to defend herself. "I love you," she utters trying to convince me.

"If you don't want to fight, you don't fight. You don't use magic to make a fight disappear."

"But I-I just wanted to make things better, for us –"

"But you don't get to decide what is better for us, Will. We're in a relationship. We are supposed to decide together," I declare.

"Okay. I realise I-I did it wrong –"

"You did it the way you're doing everything," I utter disheartened. "When things get rough you – you don't even consider the options, you just do a spell," I vindicate. "It's not good for you, Willow. And it's not what magic is for."

"But I-I just want to help people," Willow states standing her ground.

"Maybe that's how it started, but… you're helping yourself now. Fixing things to your liking," I state taking a gulp. "Including me."

"Tara, no," Willow upholds.

I look at Willow, my heart skipping to my only option as I think it through rationally in my head. I look away from Willow. "I don't think this is gonna' work," I mutter, trying to be strong as I look back at Willow so she can see that I mean it.

"Hey, it is, see? It's working," Willow testifies. "Tara, please – I need you, baby. I need you. I don't need magic – I don't. Let me prove it to you, okay?"

"Okay," I reply. "Get help, please."

"I will, I'll do anything, baby, just please."

"Go to a Magics Anonymous meeting, just prove you want to stop," I plead.

"Fine, fine, that's easy!" Willow assures me.

"Go to the meeting, and then we'll see," I announce. "I don't know. I just – think we both need some – I don't know – space?" I breathe out. "I can't believe I'm saying this."

"Are you saying you're going to leave me?" Willow softly questions, sorrow in her eyes.

I furrow my eyebrows together, fighting off the urge to break down into tears. I gulp back the lump in my throat. "I-It's either m-me or the m-m-magic," I state.

Willow takes told of my hand, grasping it tightly. "It's you, baby. You are my everything," she utters bringing my hand to her lips and I feel fresh tears fall from her face.

"T-Tomorrow, there is a meeting at the community hall in town, I want you to go," I state.

"Anything, baby. If that's what it takes to keep you here with me, I'll do anything," Willow whispers.

"Good," I state, peering down at my watch I notice the time is just past 11pm. "I'm gonna' go to bed now, it's getting late," I state leaning in to kiss Willow on her forehead.

"I'll come join you," Willow replies getting to her feet, taking my hand in hers.

I look at her, pulling my hand from her grasp. "I-I'm going to sleep in the spare room tonight," I utter in almost a whisper, the first time sleeping away from her in two years.

"But – I need you, baby!" Willow cries trying to catch my attention with her eyes.

"I-I can't – not tonight – not after everything," I reply calmly, avoiding eye contact. "Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning," I add, taking to the stairs.

"I love you," Willow calls after me. I close my eyes and try saying it back, I can't, not now.

I pretend I don't hear it and just continue up the stairs.

I enter the guest bedroom, a small box room with a single bed and a wardrobe. I take off my pants and shirt and discard them neatly onto the floor in front of the wardrobe, followed by my bra and socks. I look in the wardrobe and pull out a large baggy t-shirt, putting it on it swamps my body, stopping mid-thigh. I flick the light off and crawl into the cold covers, the room illuminated dimly by the moon through the shutters. I stare up at the ceiling, covers pulled up under my armpits. I reflect on the day, hit by a wall of emotion I silently cry to myself, sniffling, my tears dampen beneath my cheeks. My life is falling apart around me, and I can't do anything about it.

I close my eyes, drawn in by the darkness.

* * *

><p>I awake, yet my eyes remain closed, hoping what happened yesterday was a dream, a horrible nightmare. I reach out beside me but my arm is stopped by the wall – it was no dream. My eyes remain closed as I listen to the house around me, silence, the only thing that I can hear is rain pattering against the window as the first rain of October pours down outside. I open my eyes, the light not much more than last night as I attempt to get out of bed, and I fail, whipping the covers back over my body as the chilly air grips hold of my skin. It's cold this morning, the onset of a delayed autumn finally setting in. I take a breath, jumping out into the cold air, my legs unprotected as I head to the bathroom.<p>

I use the toilet and wash my hands, getting a large towel out of the cupboard and setting it on the rail next to the shower. I set the shower and let it run to temperature. I take off my shirt and toss it into the darks wash basket. Then I slip off my underwear and place them into the whites wash basket. Nearly there.

I peer down at my watch – Willow had bought it for me for our latest anniversary just last month. It was such a surprise opening it up as it was so unexpected that I cried. It was so beautiful and on the back an inscription is scribed – 'you are my everything'.

It's strange what can happen to two people in such a short amount of time. I should have seen this coming – although I did see it coming, it wasn't unexpected, not really, deep down I really knew what was coming, I was just too naïve to take action.

I take the watch from my wrist and place it gently on the counter next to the sink. I check the water temperature before stepping in, letting the warm water fall over my body, soothing my aches after a terrible night sleep – a night without the love of my life in my arms. I take the shampoo and squeeze a small amount in my palm – strawberries, usually Willow's chosen shampoo, but seeing as I ran out of my own, it will have to do – and lather it into my hair as I message it into my scalp. I step back into the shower and let the water wash away the remaining shampoo as I pick up the conditioner and pour some out onto my hand caressing it into my hair to make it shiny and smooth. I step back into the water and wash away the conditioner, just standing in the spill of the water as it stems from the faucet – deep in thought. For me, it seems like one of the best places to come and reflect on life, the actions I have taken and those which I wish I could change – the other place being in bed just before I am about to fall asleep when my brain decides it's best to deliberate all my life's mishaps.

_Can I bare to leave Willow if she decides to keep doing magic? She is my everything, my whole life. Who am I without her?_ I sigh loudly, my body shuddering. I take the liquid soap and lather the suds across my body, washing away the feeling of the night before. I turn off the shower and wring out my wet hair and reach my hand out for my towel, wrapping it around my body. I pull the curtain back and step onto the bathmat, grabbing a smaller towel I wrap my hair in it and place it on the top of my head. I dry my body and a shiver runs across my body causing goose pimples to form upon my skin. I walk over to the door and open it, walking into the hallway I look across to mine and Willow's bedroom, the door slightly ajar. I saunter up to the door and rap lightly upon it. "Willow?" I question in almost a hushed whisper as I pop my head into the empty room. I enter the room and head over to the wardrobe, picking out a white shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans I set them over my arm. I hear footsteps approach behind me and I turn to see Willow, her eyes red and her hair messy.

"Hey – " I mutter awkwardly.

"Hey – " she replies back.

I feel my eyebrows knit together. Before yesterday everything between us was great – it was more than great it was perfect. Now this morning it's like we're two people who haven't seen each other in ten years who left on awkward terms. _Is this what it's to come?_

* * *

><p><strong>AC: Thank you Government Patsy for the BETA <strong>

**So it has begun! What did you guys think?**  
><strong>So, are you interested in what happens in the future? Stayed tuned and watch this space!<strong>


	3. Normal Again

Previously on Three's A Crowd…

"_Hey – " I mutter awkwardly. _

"_Hey – " she replies back._

_I feel my eyebrows knit together. Before yesterday everything between us was great – it was more than great it was perfect. Now this morning it's like we're two people who haven't seen each other in ten years who left on awkward terms. Is this what's to come?_

* * *

><p>"How was your night?" I ask folding my arms across my chest.<p>

Willow shrugs at me and I understand her meaning.

"Yeah, me too," I announce. "It's not the same."

Willow folds her arms around her chest and looks at me thoughtfully. "When I go to the meeting tonight, will you come back?" she asks.

"W-We'll see," I state, happy to see that she is willing to try.

Willow considers my answer, thinking silently to herself again. "I got to get ready for work," she states looking down at her watch.

"Yeah, me too," I conclude holding my clothes up. I walk over to our chest of drawers and pulls out fresh underwear, bra and a pair of socks.

After finishing college Willow decided to become a computer analyser – computer writer – well, really I'm not completely sure what she does, just that she works with computers. For me, I decided to become a teacher, well; at the moment I am still in teacher training and I assist a class of thirty fourth graders. I love my job, just its sometimes hard separating work life from personal life, but I'm sure Willow understands.

I walk back into the spare room and shed my towel onto the floor. I step into my underwear, pulling them up to my hips, and I clasp my bra. Next, I pull on my jeans – a little hard to get on with wet legs. Finally, I put on a little white cami and then my shirt, buttoning it up.

Now, what to do with my hair? Usually I sit on the bed and use the hairdryer to blow dry my hair, however; with limited resources that is not possible. I sit down on the single bed and lean my head forward, unwrapping the towel from it I dry it as best I can, giving it a quick brush through. It's raining outside anyway so no one will notice. Whilst still sat on the bed I put my socks on – black ones with red hearts that Willow got me for Valentine's Day one year.

I get to my feet and pick up the towels from the floor and I walk out into the hallway and across to the bathroom. I twist the handle and push the door open, lost in thought I walk in on Willow getting ready to hop into the shower.

"Sorry!" I announce meeting Willow's eyes.

Ever since we moved in, neither of us have ever locked the door to the bathroom - unless of course we had guests round. Willow stands naked looking at me; my eyes trace her radiant body. Over the years Willow decided to cut her hair, now her auburn locks fall just slightly above her shoulders. Her body, still very slight with not an ounce of fat on her, the same when I first time I met her. Even now, the sight of her body takes my breath away. I gulp hard, thinking about yesterday I turn away, dropping the towels on the floor as I exit. I don't want to be tempted or commit to anything until she goes to the first meeting, just so that I know that she is determined to get help.

I lean my back against the bathroom door and exhale deeply, bringing the heels of my hands to my eyes, pressing them hard against them, trying not to cry. I fail.

I head downstairs and go to the kitchen, intent to do the only thing can ever keep my mind at ease, cooking. Cooking usually helps sooth my nerves, I think it has something to do with feeling close to my mom after she died. You see, she and I used to take the time to cook family meals for my brother and father on a daily basis. My father, he wasn't – well isn't – a very pleasant man, he is a traditionalist and thinks that a women's place is at home during the day, cleaning, cooking and basically tending to his every need. If my mother or I refused anything he said then he would hit us, usually where the bruises would not show, although one time my teacher in gym class noticed a dark bruise on my ribs and confronted my parents about it as she thought I was being bullied at school – my father beat me that night till I was black and blue and couldn't get up off the floor – I was thirteen. From then on I realised I had to keep my head down and do what I could to stop either me or my mom getting battered by my father, which eventually transferred to Donnie, my brother. When I was seventeen my mom was driving me to school when we skidded on ice driving on the freeway where we slipped down an embankment and crashed onto the frozen river. I managed to climb out of the car in time before the ice buckled and engulfed the car into the freezing depths beneath. That was the last time I ever saw my mom alive. I stood glued to the same spot for hours as spectators and eventually police tried to pull the wreckage from the river, but it was too late, she was gone. When my father was informed he rushed to the site of the incident, and for about an hour I saw humanity in it. In some way I believe he loved my mom, but was just backwards in showing it. He took me home where I received the worst beating I had ever encountered in my life. He blamed me for her death and kept pounding me – I spit blood and I could swear blood was oozing from my ears, but he didn't stop until I felt like every bone in my body had been broken and bruised. I passed out and woke up two days later in the same spot in a pool of congealed blood that matted my hair to the floor. I picked myself off the ground and packed my bags. My father was at work and my brother was at school. And that was the day that I decided to grow a backbone and escape my life. As far as I'm aware they never even attempted to find me. I heard my father died last year of liver failure because apparently after my mom died and I left he turned into an alcoholic. When I heard the news I laughed, relieved that the man who caused me so much torment was gone, and I never had to see him again. As for my mom, I think about her every day and talk to her just the same as if she were here with me.

So cooking, it helps me concentrate and makes me feel like my mom is there with me. I grab some flour, sugar, milk, eggs and butter from the cupboard – pancake time!

I stir up all the ingredients and put some of the batter into a frying pan on the stove. I allow my mind to wander a little too long as I hear the smoke alarm begin to bellow the house down. Willow rushes into the kitchen half-dressed, her face full of concern. I pull the pan off the stove but catch my arm against the metal. "Shit!" I scream instinctively jumping away and hitting the pan off the stove down onto my foot.

"Tara!" Willow exclaims rushing to my aid. She turns on the tap and runs it till it runs cold. She rips off some kitchen towel and damped the tissue with the cold water. She does these actions twice and passes one of the bits of damp tissue to me. "Hold this to your hand," she utters to me softly, tending to my foot she carefully removes my sock and places the cold, wet tissue upon my already blistered skin.

I grimace and pull back reluctantly in pain.

"I know, sweetie," Willow utters leaning down to give the top of my foot a gentle kiss. "I know," she repeats.

"Thank you," I whisper appreciatively.

"I love you," Willow states placing the wet kitchen towel on my foot. She gets on all fours and leans into me. "I will prove to you that I love you," She whispers leaning in and brushing her lips against mine.

A day has felt a lifetime that I have longed for her touch and I kiss her back, pushing my tongue through parted lips I tickle her bottom lip and she grants me access as she greets me with her own tongue. We battle for dominance. Strong and passionate.

I bring my hands up to her naked back and guide my fingers across her soft skin, forgetting about my own blistered skin as the pain ebbs away. My life in her arms.

My watch beeps as it does every hour and I glance down at the time. 8am. "Willow, it's 8! I need to go!" I almost shout in urgency.

Willow kisses my neck gently, causing a rush to my head.

"W-Willow," I utter trying to sound impatient but comes out as more as a soft groan.

Reluctantly I push Willow gently off me. "I have to go to work!" I exclaim trying to get to my feet. I feel my foot swollen and tight as a large blister has formed. I pick my sock of the floor and carefully shove my foot in it. Willow is on her feet now and I give her another kiss. "I'll see you later."

"Love you," She adds giving me a smile.

"I love you too," I reply in honesty, not matter what I always will.

I walk to the front door and put of a pair of loose black shoes from the rack. I grab my bad from the bannister and get my car keys out as I leave the house for work.


End file.
